A dispensing device which is found in most restaurants is a sugar dispenser. Usually this type of sugar dispenser does not measure a quantity of sugar and therefore require the use of a spoon in order to measure the desired quantity of sugar. As so often happens, an overflow of sugar occurs while attempting to measure the quantity of sugar, thus creating the situation where the user gets too much sugar and is not satisfied as well as a wastage of sugar which in todays market is a very expensive commodity.
At times it is also desirable to obtain a fairly accurate measurement of the quantity of a particulate substance to be dispensed, such as sugar, without the use of other measuring devices which may not be readily available.